The Conspiracy
by Ava Drake
Summary: What happens when aliens abduct a group of humans and raise them away from Earth? When Data and Ava land on New Earth it's up to the crew of the USS Enterprise to find out.


**Kayla: Hey. This is a story I wrote for English a few years back. I only just thought of it and decided to post it. Please tell me what you think. It features an OC named Ava who was born on Earth 5000 years prior to the story. She is an alien who helped mankind. In this story she is the third-in-command aboard the Enterprise (instead of Data). **

Data

Faster. The word echoed in his brain. Faster. Save them. His eyes blurred for a second. He shook his head. He had to remain conscious. All he knew was he had to save them. She had asked him to. And he would. He would tell them all. He had to. They're coming. Faster.

Henry swerved to avoid a car. But his luck had run out. The two cars collided. Both cars were pushed by the force of the crash, hitting another car. Other cars tried to stop but few succeeded. At the heart of the wreckage he lay. He knew he was dying. As his life slipped away he recalled the events which led to his death.

Henry Livens wasn't always a nervous wreck. Just last week he was a happily married with a baby on the way. He had just accepted a job from the government. It was a great opportunity for a scientist such as he was. He should have known better. Now it was too late.

He had found something big. Really big. He had to tell everyone; overthrow them. But they knew. The man had grabbed him and drugged him. The man had said his name was Kulgan and he 'worked' for the government. _Was _the government, more likely. Henry had been grabbed and injected with something. But Henry had fought back and stolen a car.

Henry was a scientist at the top of his field- Robotics. He had been brought in to study a robot head they had 'found.' Looking back on it, Henry realised he was an idiot, blinded by his want to awaken the head, to understand it better. One day he had stayed late and wandered around. He wasn't supposed to but he was close to waking the android and wanted a little time to clear his head. Then he heard a woman. He entered the medical bays of the facility. Even now in the car, dying, he realised that if he had the chance to go back and stop him finding her, he wouldn't.

He had found a woman, chained to the wall. Her clothes were dirty and rag-like. She raised her head slightly and smiled accommodatingly at him. He looked around. The room had that sterile look and smell that hospitals had, though the room was full of odd machines. The only sound was the faint pinging of the machines that was monitoring her heartbeat. He looked back at the woman. "Hello," she said, quite friendly. "What'll it be today then? More scans. Oh! How about those machines? I love those." It took Henry quite a while to realise she was being sarcastic.

"Um, Hello," he began uncertainly. "This may seem a rather silly question... but why are you chained to the wall?" She blinked at him.

"You don't know?" she stared at him. "Well here's another rather silly question…What species are you?"

"Human, of course!" he replied. She was very annoying.

"Oh…okay. Well be a dear and let me go," she said patronisingly.

"What? No! For all I know you could be a mental patient, or worse a criminal!"

She smiled. "Do I look like a criminal to you?"

"No… But I've never met one before."

"Are you sure? Have you met the people who work here?"

Henry was confused. Not only was the woman tied up to a wall, she was implying his colleagues were criminals! He backed away.

"WAIT!" She commanded. Then she softened her tone. "Have you seen a friend of mine? He looks human…ish. He's an android."

"The one with the impossibly complex circuits?" he replied excited.

She muttered under her breath, then said, "That's Data!" Henry moved forward, then realised he couldn't trust her. She could be a spy. He told her as much. She sighed and told him to look at the x-ray data. He looked and even though he was no doctor he could tell something was wrong. Two hearts. He looked between them and the woman, who was humming to herself. He made a quick, life-changing decision. He let her go. She smiled. It was then he noticed how beautiful she was. Her black hair was shiny and straight even after being chained to the wall. Her skin was pure white, not a blemish on her. And her eyes…her eyes were the colour of emeralds. She looked about twenty; but her eyes were so much older. He led her to down the corridors, back to the robot's head which he had been working on for the past few weeks. She immediately bent over and pressed a button on the back on the robot's head. The head blinked. "Ava." It said, in an electrical and emotionless voice. Henry felt jealous she had achieved in seconds what he had worked towards for weeks. But he realised it was futile to be jealous of this non-human girl. She was probably familiar with the circuitry.

"I cannot feel my legs," the android paused. "Or my body." Ava shushed him.

"I'm sorry; Data but I don't know where they are. It's too risky to move you; it'll set off the alarms. Listen I'm going to go back to the ship. I'll get help." The woman, Ava, said, in a sad and desperate voice. The android agreed. Ava leant over and turned him off. She sat there for a second. Then she got up and pulled out a device which she called a 'tricorder.'

"Okay, I have to go," She said, moving her 'tricorder' around. She head off in a random direction. Apparently the device was a map.

"Go where?" he asked. "The doors are that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction.

She laughed and said, "I'm not leaving in the…um… conventional way." He frowned as she danced ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look this is a dead end." Which was true. They had reached a dead end. Ava began muttering to herself.

"Door, Door, Door needs a handle. Handle, Handle, Ah here it is!" she exclaimed as she pushed button on the side of the wall. The whole wall disappeared. Henry jumped back, but Ava walked forward. Henry had no choice, but to follow her. He was in too far to go back now. Inside was a small spaceship.

"There it is." Ava said proudly.

"Y-y-you have a spaceship?" He stuttered.

She laughed, yet again, and said, "No, this is just a shuttlecraft. The real one's up there." She said pointing to the sky.

"What, ah, race are you?" Henry asked.

"Oh, who knows? I'm one of a kind." She said.

"Right… But then whose on your ship?" he asked wondering how she could pilot such a big ship by herself, if the shuttle was any example. "More androids?"

"Oh no. Data's one of a kind. Well, two, well, specifics don't really matter right now. Anyway, what was the question?" Henry opened his mouth to reply, but she waved her hand. "Who runs the ship? Oh well that's easy. Humans, mostly. Mainly from Earth but a few from other planets, too." Ava said as she opened the shuttle and began moving around boxes.

Henry's jaw hung open. "So, what there's a whole conspiracy the whole world doesn't know about?"

Ava paused. "What are you…oh, ohhh. No I'm sorry but um this isn't Earth."

Then she quickly crossed over to the control panels. "What have they done to my ship?" she asked annoyed, her fingers dancing across the panels, which lit up at her touch. She mumbled to herself.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Did you just say this…"he waved his hands around, "isn't Earth?"

"Umm, no this is my shuttle craft," she replied wittily, then sighed. "But yes. Aliens brought you here, oh, about two thousand years ago. Maybe more. Somewhere in your history there's probably a record of the stars changing patterns. You see, your ancestors were kidnapped and taken from Earth to here. Look this isn't important. In about five minutes I'm going to take off, and this place will be full of guards. You need to get out of here." Henry felt insulted that, to Ava, his history and his parents history and his great-great-great-great whatever parents history was unimportant. Then another thought crossed his mind.

"Wait…What about me?"

"Well, I can't take you with me." Ava said. "Anyway you have to get everyone out of here."

"What?"

"My ship is going to come here. And there will likely be a fight. We are going to get Data back, but if you get everyone out of here, no humans will be hurt."

"They won't believe me!"

"Oh yes they will. At least some will. Or make another excuse. Radiation, anything. Just get everyone away."

Henry had no argument.

It was only after he was metres away that he heard the alarm. He was already back at his lab with 'Data.' He could see people rushing around. He kept his head down at his work. It was then Kulgan approached him; drugged him. It was then when he stole a car and made his way onto the road.

Now he drove. Faster. Left. Right. He had to…had to keep going. His eyes blurred again. Just a little bit more. His confused mind began to drift. He realised the car was quite new. The car made his look like rubbish. Faster, his mind reminded him. But he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to see his wife, once more, if only for a few seconds. Around him cars screeched and honked and people shouted. Traffic lights whizzed past. Greens, yellows and reds. But who cared? He expertly dodged cars. Computer games did come in handy, he thought, smiling. Then his heart stopped in fear. It was the man. Kulgan, on the sidewalk. Cars flew past him yet he seemed unaffected. They stared at each other. The man who was the key to this whole thing. The man who...

Whatever thought he had was cut off as he swerved to avoid a car. But his luck had run out. Both cars were pushed by the force of the crash, hitting another car. Other cars tried to stop but few succeeded. At the heart of the wreckage lay Henry. He knew he was dying. He wished as the world around him faded and the darkness began to settle; one, that the world had been told of his secret. Two, that Ava would save Data. The third wish was that he could have said a proper goodbye to his wife and unborn child. But it was too late and his life was fading. He took his last breath, shuddered and then died.

Kulgan sighed as he saw the destruction, the devastation and the pure chaos which he had orchestrated. He watched Henry's body being carted away. Humans wandered around aimlessly. Many were dead, injured, maimed. The accident could easily be covered up. A shame, but a necessary one. He bit back the slight feeling of remorse. They were, after all, only humans.


End file.
